


To Gladiolus, With Love

by MissKita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gladio Appreciation, Gladiolus Appreciation, Happy Birthday Gladiolus, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: Every single day with Gladiolus Amicitia was a new way to fall in love with him. On his birthday, Ignis was determined to make sure Gladiolus knew how much he was loved.





	To Gladiolus, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> A bit delayed, but here is my Gladio birthday fic! Enjoy. This story started as a response to a sappy prompt from Xylianna called "I can't stay away from you."

First, Ignis loved Gladio as a friend.

Growing up as members of House Scientia and House Amicitia in the royal court, their lives and roles had been planned for them. Becoming comrades was a given. But their bond grew and became something richer.

Ignis was drawn to Gladio’s kind smile, warm hugs, complementary sense of humor, and big heart.  He often admired and envied the way Gladio could command a room and hold his head up high with his shoulders back and chest out when needed, yet also be a source of pure comfort, unmatched friendship, thoughtfulness, and fierce loyalty. He expected the best, but he also gave the best in return.

While Ignis was often the confidant and sounding board for Noctis, it was Gladio who he trusted with his own concerns, fears, and doubts. The Shield had always been a constant in his life. Training together. Looking after Noctis as duty and brotherhood dictated. Exchanging good literature on occasion and then spending afternoons discussing it over a cup of coffee at a cafe or while relaxing in one of their homes.

Growing up, they spent most of their free time together. Ignis didn't make friends easily, and Gladio was one of the few people that he let into his inner world. He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment they crossed into the type of friendship that was more than simple familiarity or habit. The kind of friendship where you trusted another with your soul.

Second, he loved Gladio in secret.

Romantic feelings began in his late teens. He was behind his peers when it came to inklings of romantic interest in women or men, but his crush on Gladio hit him hard and fast. It grew in intensity and evolved to something he had been afraid to put a name to. Everything he’d loved about Gladio as a friend was now amplified by a new level of affection and complicated by sexual desire.

Initially, he was ashamed of how he took in the swell of Gladio’s round, muscular derrière or the way his entire body was developing into sculpted muscle.  Not to mention the beauty of his smile. The curve of his thick lips or the sheen of his light brown skin. The way his voice had deepened into a honeyed rumble or the way he towered over Ignis and had shown no signs that he would ever stop growing.

Astrals, Ignis had even made note of every visible freckle, wondering what it would be like to kiss each one. And those eyes, those lovely amber eyes that were so sharp and intelligent they could penetrate his soul with a simple glance. He could get lost in that gaze and never be found.

When, during highly confidential meetings where both of them were in attendance, he started daydreaming about the two of them cuddling in bed after a long, mind-blowing lovemaking session, he knew he was down for the count. He could barely eat or sleep. His mind was always on Gladio. Being around him was the best part of his days. A simple touch would send him over the moon. He greedily accepted and initiated hugs that lasted longer and longer each time. Oh, how he desperately wanted to experience every inch of Gladio. Oh, how he wanted to hold his hand and share his body.

Over time, he accepted he was hopelessly in love with a man who could never love him back in that way. Gladio had never shown interest in men, and even if he had, there was the social climate and tradition keeping them apart.

“Friendship is more than enough,” was his mantra, but then Gladio would do something as simple as smile at him or give him one of those bear hugs, or be so damn thoughtful and kind, and Ignis would fall right back into the abyss of hope. Why did this proud, loyal, big-hearted, fierce man have to encompass everything that Ignis sought in a partner?

But eventually, and sooner than he’d dreamed, he got his wish.

Third, he loved him as a romantic partner. He remembered their first kiss vividly. It wasn’t epic. It wasn't a scene from a romantic comedy. There were no mistaken identities, drunken love confessions, or arguments that escalated into a heated kiss and then marathon copulation. No one had run through an airport at the eleventh hour.

Yes, it was simple.

It had been on a quiet spring night two years ago, just weeks before Gladio's birthday.

They were leaving the Citadel after a long day of mandatory meetings for the Crownsguard. They'd kept catching one another's eyes during the entire meeting. He couldn't stop blushing, and Gladio kept grinning to himself despite the fact that the proceedings around them weren’t amusing in the least.

After the meeting, a heavy silence had hung between them in the hall. It was late, but Gladio asked him if he wanted to hang out for a bit. Ignis had declined but offered a simple farewell hug. Gladio had slid a gentle finger under Ignis’ chin stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Ignis leaned into him as if drawn by a magnet. They were standing too close for the moment to be mistaken as platonic.

"I wanna kiss you, Iggy. Can I?" Gladio had asked.

His friend had never looked more terrified, but he faced it with his head held high. Ignis told him his fear was for nothing because he had dreamed this moment. Evidently, Ignis was not as discrete with his feelings as he’d thought. Gladio was fluent in the language of Ignis Scientia and had figured it out on his own. After the kiss, his friend told him if he hadn’t done it right then, he would’ve lost his nerve.

Exactly one day later, Gladio told him that he was in love with him. It took Ignis three months to say the same thing. Not because he didn’t feel it, but because emotional vulnerability was dreadfully uncomfortable; matters of the heart often froze him in his tracks.

Again and again, he loved Gladio as their romance evolved from holding hands and quick kisses to deeper physical intimacy. It had taken Ignis time to get on board with penetrative sex — or making love, as he preferred to call it. While that level of intimacy excited him to think about, Gladio was above average in size and girth, not unlike the rest of his body. So, they took it slow. His beloved never pressured him and was so open-minded. But as soon as they crossed that bridge, he couldn’t get enough.

He loved Gladio’ kisses and the way his body moved on top of him and inside of him. He loved how tender and attentive his beloved could be. How open and vulnerable he made Ignis become in those private moments. Ignis equally loved how Gladio sounded when he was more ferocious in bed, and how he coaxed screams of pleasure from Ignis as he lit his body and soul aflame.

More, he also relished making love to Gladio. He loved the way Gladio felt beneath his hands. He loved how the man’s essence surrounded him when he was buried between those powerful thighs. He loved how with simple touches, he could make the Shield of the future king melt in his arms.

Gladio was never shy about expressing how good Ignis made him feel. Yes, Ignis loved being connected to this beautiful, brilliant creature in every way possible.

Every single day with Gladio Amicitia was a new way to fall in love with him.

And on this particular day, he was determined to make sure Gladio knew the extent and depth of his love. For, it was his beloved’s 23rd birthday.

Ignis had nothing planned other than breakfast. Gladio had a long evening ahead of him and had only one request: to chill and hang out with his boyfriend all morning. Later in the evening, they’d head to a masquerade ball thrown in Gladio’s honor. The theme was chosen by the Shield himself, reflecting his enjoyment of theater, literature, and a flair for elegance, mystery, and the dramatic. Things people wouldn't know about him at first glance.

Since they had so little to do before the festivities, Ignis was content to watch him sleep for the past 25 minutes, getting up only to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Gladio was serene at rest. All of his features smoothed out, he was stunning and beautiful. The sunlight was soft on his light brown skin. The light clung to his hair and lashes, highlighting golds, browns, and hints of red. So vulnerable. He loved that he was the only one who had the honor of experiencing him in this way. Tempted, Ignis reached out to smooth a lock of his hair, but pulled his hand back at the last second.

His lover began to stir.

Face hot, Ignis quickly turned away to a more neutral position. He didn’t want to be caught staring. He pretended to clean his glasses as Gladio slowly pulled himself up to sitting position. From the corner of his eye, Ignis watched him stretch his arms up to the ceiling and roll his neck and muscular shoulders. His long, dark hair was all over his head and he didn’t bother to smooth it down. It was...cute.

Gladio was naked from the waist up — common with him — and Ignis glanced several times at the view. His bird of prey tattoo was such a lovely accent to his perfectly sculpted body.

“Good morning, my dear,” Ignis said, sliding his glasses back onto his face. “Happy Birthday.”

“Shit," Gladio grumbled. “I’m old now.”

Ignis chuckled. “Twenty-three is positively ancient. But I suppose the alternative is to cease existence, which would put a damper on things. Be happy, old man, you don’t have to lift a finger today.”

Gladio huffed a laugh. “Can’t wait.”

He reached over and lovingly smoothed Gladio’s hair. His lover practically purred as Ignis massaged his scalp. Some likened Gladio to a bear, but to Ignis, he was a wolf with a preference for cuddling or a panther that secretly liked to have its belly rubbed more than it liked to hunt.

“Yeah.” Gladio’s hand was heavy and pleasant on his thigh. “Behind cause you were watching me sleep.”

Ignis sputtered, dropping his hands. “I...I was not.”

“Bullshit.” Gladio quirked his mouth in a smirk and cocked up a brow. “You think I wouldn’t notice?”

Ignis sat back and peered at Gladio over the rims of his glasses. “So you simply pretended to be asleep the entire time?”

“Yup. Didn’t wanna ruin whatever revelation you were having.” Gladio smiled, revealing all of his teeth. Cheeky devil.

Ignis blushed. His stomach did a little flip at that. He placed both hands on either side of Gladio’s face and traced the line of his beard, slowly making his way into the cropped sides of his hair and into the thicker, lush forest at the back of his head. He pressed their foreheads together. “Fine. I shall confess. I can’t stay away from you.”

“Oh yeah?” Gladio’s smile was soft and open.

“Most assuredly. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Before Gladio could respond with a silly comment, Ignis kissed him softly. His lover kissed back, slipping his tongue between his parting lips. He dropped a hand to Gladio’s chest, directly over his heart, as the kiss deepened. After a moment, the parted and gazed into one another's eyes.

“I don’t say it enough,” Ignis said.

“Say what?”

“I love you, Gladiolus Amicitia, proprietor of my heart, now and forever.”

Gladio’s wolfish expression melted into subdued surprise. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes a second, likely to keep happy tears at bay.

Ignis’ tears burned in the back of his own eyes. His heart thudded in his chest. Ignis kissed Gladio again, this time with a hint of fire behind it as he pressed into his mouth and eased him down onto his back.

“Whatcha doing, Iggy?”

“Giving you one of many gifts on your special day.”

“Your dick is a gift? Pretty cocky...get it? Cocky.”

“Puns are the fastest way to my heart.” Ignis kissed him again. Gladio met him in kind, mouth and lips soft like velvet. His lover groaned in pleasure as he deepened the kiss.

Ignis shivered as his lover’s big, warm hands dragged up his back, fingering the sensitive flesh above his waistband. He bit back a moan as Gladio’s touch cupped him through his pajamas. He was already incredibly hard. He’d been hard the entire time he watched Gladio pretending to sleep. Oh, how he’d love to give in and let his friend give an encore of last night, but he wanted his lover to relax and let him do the giving.

Gladio’s touch slid up his shirt, warm and pleasant up his spine. He broke the kiss only for Gladio to chase his lips and nip them, sending a surge of pleasure straight to Ignis’ groin. Oh, he was going to make this difficult.

“Gladio,” Ignis held a finger to his lover’s plush lips, which earned him a sensual raised eyebrow. “Let me love you on your day.”

Understanding flickered in Gladio’s eyes and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. The intensity in his amber eyes sent a shock of need through Ignis. He licked his own lips in anticipation then replaced his silencing finger with his lips. Gladio moaned softly and let him ease him onto the pillows and rumpled sheets.

Without coaxing, Gladio spread his legs enough for Ignis to slide between his muscular thighs. They kissed deeply while grinding slowly, enjoying the urge gradually building between them. Ignis relished the thick hardness against his own as he slid and slipped over the stretched fabric between them.

As far as Ignis was concerned, they had all of the time in the world. While he did truly relish having Gladio on top of and inside of him, he liked to return the favor. Gladio never said so, but he knew the man craved the amount of affection that he so easily bestowed upon others.

He slipped his hand into Gladio’s boxers and stroked him. He was already deliciously hard, sticky, and hot in his hands. With a firm grip, he stroked as much of him as he could reach in this position.  

Ignis leaned in close to speak into his ear. “My love..." Ignis teased his earlobe with his tongue. Grunting in restrained pleasure, Gladio thrust up into his hand. He was at his mercy. “What would you like this morning?”

Gladio swore softly. “Whatever you—ungh—wanna….do…”

“Ride you, perhaps?” Ignis gently tugged at his earlobe with his teeth.

“Iggy….” Gladio moaned softly. “You already know what I want.”

“Very well. You are the birthday gentleman.”

Gladio snorted. “You’re a dork and a tease.”

“Perhaps. And I could say the same for you.”

“You love me for it.”

“I do. And I aim to show you just how much.”

Ignis returned his lips to Gladio’s. The kiss grew in intensity until they were reduced to tangled limbs and quivering nerves and throbbing flesh. The air grew thick with moans and heavy breathing. Ignis wasted no time removing his pajamas and fetching the clear bottle from the side table where Gladio kept it.

When they were finally free of their confines, Ignis gripped them both and rubbed their lengths together, relishing the sensation while gritting his teeth and focusing on control. Gladio was a lot of man to handle; he would need to pace himself.

Gladio pulled him down into a kiss. He encouraged Ignis with grunts and groans that were getting more intense by the second. “Yeah, like that Iggy….” Gladio moaned against his mouth.

Ignis spoke against the soft pillows of his thick lips. “Are you ready, darling?”

Gladio’s strong fingers dug into his flesh. “Fuck yeah….”

Ignis kissed him all over. To his neck, collarbone, broad, muscular chest. He stroked him the entire time, feeling him stiffen in his hands as he placed delicate kisses and paid special attention to tracing his tattoo with his tongue.

“I love your freckles,” Ignis mumbled as he kissed a dark little dot next to his nipple.

“Yeah? What else do you love about me?” Gladio’s voice was heavy with need.

Ignis’ reply came in the form of action. He covered his nipple with his hot mouth and took his time drawing circles with his tongue. Gladio wriggled beneath him, snapping his hips up desperately. “Iggy, baby, please. If you don’t get on with it, I’mma flip the script and fuck the sense out of you.”

Ignis smiled to himself at Gladio’s frankness. He knew full well that his partner was serious. “As you wish.”

He worked his way down Gladio’s abs with his lips and hands until he reached his wet arousal. He admired for a moment. Like the rest of him, it was a sight to behold, surrounded by a trimmed bed of soft, dark curls. Ignis flickered his gaze up to his lover. Gladio stroked his own chest while clutching the sheets in anticipation. His head lolled from side to side as if he was delirious. His eyes were closed and his dark hair was tousled all over his head.

Ignis could watch him all day like this, but he had a job to do. Ignis pressed his lips to Gladio's shaft; it jumped in his grip. Gladio bit his lip. Ignis, as he worked, continuously glanced up at Gladio to make sure he was enjoying himself. He’d gotten really quiet as Ignis grew more daring in his ministrations. There was just the occasional huff and flaring of his nose or he’d clutch the sheets tighter and clutch his chest. Ignis buried his nose in those curls, inhaling the scent of soap and his natural scent. He kissed across the little dark forest and up the base of his penis, taking his time.

“Iggy...come on….” Gladio whined, totally unabashed.

"As you wish, my love." Ignis took as much of Gladio in his mouth as he could and sucked.

“Yeah….yes...fuck yes…you’re amazing baby…”

Ignis kept this up for a while.

By the time he was prepared to enter him, Gladio was a flushed and needy mess. As Ignis lined up his own throbbing erection to his eagerly awaiting entrance, he held his powerful thighs apart. With lidded eyes, Gladio met his gaze with intensity and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Ignis blushed and smiled at him as he pressed inside. A rush of overwhelming sensations hit him as he pressed into that tight, slickened heat. Gladio closed his eyes and let out a relieved groan.

Ignis pressed in deeper as his lover’s body opened up to him. He leaned down and kissed him as Gladio’s body accepted the intrusion.

“Are you OK?” Ignis asked, his entire world had shrunk down to just him and the beautiful creature beneath him.

“Yeah…just…” Gladio inhaled shakily. “I’ve missed this."

"Me too."

"Do me a favor, baby."

"Anything."

"Fuck me like you mean it, Iggy."

"Mmmm, as you wish."

He buried deep inside of Gladio and devoured his kisses. He gripped Gladio's hand where it lay tangled in the sheets.  Gladio’s strong fingers clutched the swell of his ass and urged him deeper. Intoxicating moans came from Gladio, and they were already tearing at Ignis’ resolve to make this last as long as possible.

Each thrust got a cry of pleasure from Gladio. Ignis knew exactly what Gladio liked and had it down to a science. Feeling this powerful man melt under him brought him so close so fast.

“Yeah...baby...like that...fuck me. Harder. Fuck yeah...you’re amazing baby…”

Ignis obeyed, snapping his hips, thrusting with as much effort as he could give. Sweat dampened his brow; he was breathless, nearly consumed by his own pleasure but determined to focus on the man beneath him. “Bloody hell, Gladiolus…”

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Not nearly as much as you are…”

Gladio chuckled at that. Ignis picked up the pace.

His lover clung to him, urging him on, rising to meet him. A jumbled mess of moans and swears and declarations of how amazing Ingis was fell from his mouth so fast it was like an incantation. Ignis tried to stay focused on a perfect experience, but his self-control was shredding.

Ignis slowed his strokes. Gasping, breathing hard, he cupped the side of Gladio’s face with one hand. His eyes were closed tight, face twisted with untold pleasure. “Look at me, Gladiolus”

Gladio’s eyes fluttered open. He was the picture of pleasure. Thick swollen lips, flushed brown skin, fiery amber eyes framed by thick eyelashes, hair tousled. And he wore the softest, neediest expression. “You’re amazing, Gladio.”

“I know...”

“Cocky man,” Ignis smiled.

“Takes one to know one.”

Ignis rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree. He kissed Gladio for a second to stop him from making yet another smartass remark. “I’m honored that we were placed on this star in the same lifetime and that our paths converged not long after we both came into existence. I love you,” he said.

Tears glittered in Gladio’s eyes. He captured Ignis’ mouth and kissed him hard. Ignis thrust into him with reckless abandon. His strokes were sharp and deep, relentless the way Gladio liked it. Still kissing he fumbled between their sweaty bodies to grip Gladio’s erection. Gladio groaned and babbled horny comments into his mouth. Gladio thrust up with enthusiasm beneath him, and he was sure he’d get tossed off the bed. He held on, trying to keep control over the situation. It only took a few pumps. Gladio came, bursting onto his hand and chest. He let out a long, loud moan that vibrated down Ignis’ throat.

Ignis broke. He relinquished himself to his own desires and thrust into him with more force. He propped up on his arms and allowed himself to be selfish, for just a blessed moment. He gripped Gladio's thighs tight, plowing into him.

“Yeah, baby. Take me. You know you want to. Fuck me….” Gladio egged him on, still riding out his orgasm.

Irresistible heat snaked around Ignis' core and exploded in his veins, he lost all sense as his pleasure erupted.

"Bloody  — Gladiolus!" He collapsed against Gladio, burying his face in his neck and moaning as he filled Gladio with his seed.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Spent, he managed to place a kiss on Gladio's forehead before he collapsed against his chest. His body hummed in satisfaction.

As his heart rate slowed, he moved to disconnect from Gladio, but his lover asked him to stay for a few more minutes. So he did, resting against his chest and trading soft kisses and enjoying the sensation of Gladio’s beard rubbing against his flesh as he nuzzled him. His heart soared. He truly was so lucky to have this man in his arms.

When they finally disconnected, Ignis dutifully slipped out a wet wipes to clean them up a bit (“Iggy, that’s not romantic.” “It is when I do it. Quiet.”). Then he relaxed on his side, facing Gladio and slipping an arm around his naked waist. Gladio grinned and bopped their noses together.

Ignis rolled his eyes and blushed. “Must you do that?”

"What? You know you like it."

"I can't deny it."

A smile crinkled around Gladio’s eyes. He pressed his lips to his. “Ain’t you glad I told King Regis where to get off? Now we can do this for hours and not have to lie about where we are or who we were doing it with.”

Up until a few months ago, Ignis and Gladio had been hiding their relationship because policy dictated that they couldn’t fraternize due to their roles in the royal court. It was a conflict of interest should something arise that made them have to choose one another over Noctis or other members of the royal family.

Gladio had requested an audience with King Regis, while knowing his own father would be there, and had brought Ignis along. He'd strolled into the throne room wearing his finest Shield dress uniform, and Ignis had worn his official advisor dress uniform.

After a few pleasantries had been said, Gladio got straight to the point. “Ignis is my boyfriend. I’m in love with him,” he’d said. The declaration echoed in the royal chamber.

Clarus Amicitia, to his credit, didn’t faint right there next to Regis. His only reaction was a nearly imperceptible raising of his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

Ignis had squeezed Gladio’s hand tight as Regis’ frowned in confusion. King Regis was like a father to him in more ways than his own father was, and he would be loathed to disappoint him in any way.

Gladio had continued after Regis told him to keep talking. “I just wanted to officially make it known that we’re involved in a romantic relationship. We can still do our duty without missing a beat. I’m not breaking up with him, no matter what you say...uh...your majesty.”

It was then he was sure Clarus would actually faint. The look on the older Amicitia's face was priceless, in hindsight. In the moment, Ignis was sure the King's Shield would murder them both for insubordination.

Finally, as what was being presented to him truly sank in, Regis had settled back in his chair with a soft smile. “I wasn’t going to insist on something so cruel.”

“Really?”

“No. Love is important in all of its forms. As long as you remember your duty to the crown first and foremost, I can pardon you two for technically violating the Royal Code of Conduct.”

“Really? You’d do that for us?” Ignis asked softly. Ignis’ face burned but he continued to hold up his head with pride and look at his king.

“Yes. You two have served my son gloriously. I want you to be happy. Right, Clarus?”

The tension between father and son crackled in that room for what felt like hours. Then Clarus turned his hard stare on Ignis. He didn’t flinch, and Clarus looked pleased with his resolve. “As long as my son and Scientia remember their duties to the throne come first, I see no problem here. Gladio?”

Gladio replied by bowing slightly, snapping his heels together, and thumping his fist to his chest in the usual royal salute.

“Ignis?” Regis asked.

With a nod, Ignis had swept into the same salute.

Regis then insisted on congratulating them on finding love and sent them on their way. That same night, Ignis had the courage to finally tell his own parents the truth about his relationship with Gladio. While they didn’t seem surprised whatsoever (“We always knew you and Gladio had a deeper relationship than what meets the eye. We’re glad you finally trusted us with this knowledge. As long as you have the blessing of the king, you will get no resistance from us.”).

Ignis laughed softly at the memory. “You were incredibly impertinent.”

“Brave. The word you’re looking for is brave. I was more scared of my dad jumping down from his perch and slapping the shit out of me for coming at Regis like that.”

“I am glad we did it. Remember when Noctis found out?”

“Shit. I still feel bad that he had to see us making out like that. He wouldn’t look me in the eye for a week.”

“In your defense, he should have knocked. I was mortified, but seeing him fall flat on his bottom was quite the image.”

“Hell yeah, it was. Then he went and told Prompto, who asked a million questions next time we all hung out.”

“Him asking us how we had sex was a bit much.”

“Opened up a whole new world for him, hehehe….”

As their laughter quieted to a comfortable silence, they stared at one another in the soft glow of morning. Ignis reached over, smoothed his hand over Gladio’s cheek and met him in a soft kiss that Gladio was intent on deepening. The Shield's stamina was something to behold and he knew that Gladio was easily ready for a second round.

“As much as I’d like to remain like this with you all morning, we best get a move on before I have to share you with your family and other friends.”

"I guess you're right."

"I'm often right."

"Often? I thought you were always right, Iggy?"

"You're lucky it is your birthday, my love."

They got out of bed to shower. Ignis insisted they bathe in different bathrooms because he simply needed to make breakfast and he wouldn't be able to resist Gladio's wet, soapy naked body.

After a quick shower, he beelined to the kitchen to whip up a breakfast spread consisting of all of Gladio’s favorite meals. He quickly got caught up in the rhythm of efficient cooking, chopping, slicing, frying and roasting things. He was so happy, he started to hum to himself.

Breakfast was all ready and laid out on the kitchen table. He slid beautiful purple and orange gladiolus flowers in a vase in the center of the table and stood to look at his handiwork, hands on his hips.

“Damn, Iggy...you're amazing.”

Ignis turned around. Gladio was leaning against the door to the kitchen looking, well, like a snack. He was wearing a soft t-shirt that hugged every curve and bulge of his muscles and fresh boxer briefs clung to his thick, sculpted thighs and left nothing to the imagination about what was between them. His dark hair was mussed and slightly damp. Dark strands hung across his forehead and brushed his shoulders. He regarded Ignis with a sexy, lazy smile and a tender gaze.

No matter how long they’d been together, Gladio still managed to steal his breath. He felt like he was a teen again, stuttering and stumbling through a new crush on a dear friend. He had to collect himself before he spoke. He tugged at the hem of his borrowed t-shirt. “Um...breakfast is, ah, ready.”

Gladio flashed him a disarmingly charming smile and crossed the kitchen, sweeping him into a minty fresh kiss and a hug. “You’re the best, Iggy.”

“Oh, settle down and eat before it gets cold.”

“You’re being pretty bossy even though it’s my birthday,” Gladio said. Ignis smiled.

“It being your birthday doesn’t suddenly divorce the world from all logic and coherency, my love. Come now, eat.”

Even as he tried to order Gladio around, Gladio kept kissing him as they walked over to the table.

He watched Gladio sample everything, beaming contently before he remembered to actually eat as well. Easy conversation flowed between them as they ate.

When breakfast was done, Gladio was keen to show his gratitude by kissing Ignis again. When Gladio's hands slid up the swell of his bottom, he surrendered immediately to Gladio's sexual appetite. Ignis let out a yelp when Gladio picked him up, tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked them back to the bedroom.

He was gently placed on his back and Gladio crawled on top of him. He dutifully opened his legs and let Gladio have his way. Twice.

* * *

Later that evening, Ignis returned to Gladio’s apartment with a gift tucked under his left arm.  He was impeccably dressed for the occasion in a tailored black suit and tails. There were subtle embellishments to go with the fire theme befitting his name. His hair was styled into a pompadour, which would accentuate his phoenix mask.

He was nervous as he crossed the dimly lit apartment. He placed his mask on the arm of the couch and headed to Gladio’s bedroom. The gift had been sitting in his car all day, but sex and cuddling had pushed it out of his mind. Admittedly, he’d been procrastinating. He didn’t know how Gladio would take his gift.

He knocked on the door as he entered Gladio’s bedroom. “Is it OK for me to see you before the party?”

Gladio replied from the other side of the door. “Pffft. Yeah! Come in.”

Ignis entered. Doused with soft lightning, Gladio stood in front of a full-length mirror. He wore a perfectly tailored black evening suit with a silk tie that had peacock feathers on it. The peacock theme could be found throughout his ensemble. His beard was freshly trimmed and styled, and his hair was pulled into a thick, sleek ponytail. On the bed behind him was his mask, an elegant peacock with tasteful embellishments that suited Gladio perfectly. Contrary to what one might believe, they hadn’t planned their outfits together.

While Ignis could never get enough of Gladio in various states of dress, seeing him like this always set him on fire. The suit boasted the proud line of his wide shoulders and tapered seductively at his waistline; his slacks subtly hugged his long legs, accentuating his muscular thighs and incredible derrière.

“You look….” Ignis swallowed and immediately felt tight around his tailored pants. They did not have the time for another round. “Incredible. You are stunning.”

Gladio shrugged. “I clean up OK.”

“Oh, false modesty? How unbecoming.”

“Fine,” Gladio said, snapping on cufflinks. “I'm smoking hot and would fuck myself if there was a way.”

Ignis smirked at the crude remark. “That's my Gladiolus.”

“You look amazing yourself.”

“Yes, well, some of us have all the luck.” Ignis preened just a bit. He knew he looked good, but he tried to keep some appearance of modesty about him. At least tonight.

“Pfffft, don’t play that with me.”

“Do you wish for me to say something akin to desiring to make love to myself?” Ignis placed his gift on the bed next to the mask and joined his boyfriend in the mirror. They admired one another’s reflections. Gladio nuzzled his cheek and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

“You don’t have to say it. I can see it all over your face,” Gladio said. That earned him a soft slap on the butt. “Keep that up, and we ain’t going to this party. Seriously though, you look even more amazing than usual.”

Ignis demurred at the compliment. “Quiet, you beautifully sculpted man.” He pulled Gladio’s tie to draw him in and stood on tiptoe to kiss him fully. His hands slid over the smooth, rich fabric of his dress shirt and needlessly adjusted the lapels of his boyfriend’s suit. With deft fingers, he toyed with the gold trim on Gladio’s peacock blue vest.

Gladio gave him a curious smile and a sexy quirk of his brow. “OK, what’s up? You’re doing a thing.”

“I’m not doing a thing.”

“Iggy, I know you inside and out. You’re doing a thing.”

His face warmed at the tender look Gladio gave him. “Fine. I have something for you.”

“What? Another gift? You’ve already given me a season pass to the theater, you planned that camping trip for this weekend, then there was the necklace, your dick…”

“All of that pales in comparison to this.”

“Your dick pales in comparison to whatever is in that wrapping paper?”

Ignis swatted Gladio on the shoulder, which got a laugh from his lover. “You fool man. Why must you torture me so?

“Because you like it. Really though, what’s up? You look nervous.”

Ignis laughed softly. “It has occurred to me at this moment that I don’t know quite how to convey how much you mean to me. How can anything encompass the magnitude of my love for you? You deserve the world and I  hope that this at least shows you a fraction of how wonderful you are. You deserve the sun and stars, but perhaps this will suffice.”

Gladio’s arm snaked around his waist. “A-are you about to propose?”

That snapped Ignis out of it. “No. I...is that what you were expecting? If so, I am going to disappoint you.”

“I wasn’t expecting a proposal. I mean I would’ve said yes, but uh what is it?”

Ignis’ heart soared at that admission, but he pushed the comment far from his mind. This was not the time for that conversation. “Here. I’ll simply present it to you.” Ignis slid out of Gladio’s protective embrace and crossed the bedroom for the inconspicuously wrapped gift. Gladio followed him to the bed.

Ignis retrieved it and faced him, holding the gift out with shaky hands. “Here, my love. I hope you enjoy this token of my adoration.”

Curiously, Gladio took it from him. Ignis brought both of his hands to his mouth in anticipation and watched Gladio tear off the wrapping paper.

Held in his lover’s hands was a book with a rich blue cover and a gold trim on the pages. Gladio’s mouth fell open and his brow furrowed. “The Silence of Knowledge III? I thought this was a rumor? Iggy? How?” Gladio touched the cover gently. He looked up at Ignis and back at the cover in awe.

Pleasant warmth flooded through Ignis at the look on Gladio’s face. “Your favorite author is a recluse but I managed to find the person behind the pseudonym and hunted him down. Yes, perhaps I used royal resources for my own desires. He was kind enough to give me a copy of the book but declined a meeting, even for an Amicitia. The book has been finished for a while, but he is sitting on it. You know how creative types can be. We talked briefly and I told him about you. He wanted you to have it.”

Gladio flipped the book over to read the back cover copy.  “Iggy….”

Ignis touched him lightly on the forearm. “Open the front cover.”

He did. And Ignis watched as he read the personal autograph. Ignis himself hadn’t read it. He wanted it to be a private moment. When Gladio was done, the book was trembling in his hands. He snapped it closed.

“So...you like it?”

Gladio nodded wordlessly and dropped the book on the bed. A second later he launched himself at Ignis. Strong arms circled him and Gladio kissed all over his face. He hugged Gladio back tightly, cradling the back of his head. Gladio may have been six inches taller, bigger, and stronger but Ignis held him as if he was made of glass. “I take it that you like it?”

“Like it? Fuck. I love it,” Gladio said against his neck. He straightened up and held Ignis at arm's length for a full look at him. His face was full of raw joy and love. “I don’t deserve you.”

“False. It is I who doesn’t deserve you.”

“Bullshit, you’re amazing.”

“You flatter me. You, too, are amazing.  And as long as the stars are above you, I’ll be by your side. I’m glad I was able to bring you some joy. I know how much you love this series.”

“You've been a wonderful friend and guardian to those under your care. More, you’ve been an invaluable partner to me in every conceivable way. You're kind, gentle in the right ways, tough but always fair and loving, loyal and brave. You’re breathtakingly beautiful. You're a gift in and of yourself.”

Gladio bit his lip and blinked away tears. “Damn, Iggy, you are gonna make me cry.”

“That is not my intention,” Ignis said softly. He drew close to Gladio and rubbed loving circles onto his back as Gladio gathered himself. He felt raw and exposed sharing his innermost feelings like this but he would tolerate some discomfort to give joy to someone he loved.

“Thank you,” Gladio said, sincerity all over his handsome face. Ignis smiled softly, his heart filled with love and satisfaction.

* * *

They were late for Gladio's masquerade ball at the palace. Technically, the man of the hour could arrive whenever he wished, but that meant making King Regis and others who would attend the party’s private banquet wait. Ignis had raised this very valid point just before Gladio dragged off his pants and tossed him onto the bed. Being tardy and making their liege wait was pushed far from his mind when Gladio's was kissing all over him and riding him into oblivion.

Now, fully dressed and innocently pristine, they were in the cavernous royal dining hall surrounded by 50 close friends and family of House Amicitia. Mingled with the soft music flowing from a small orchestra, laughing and talking filled the air. They enjoyed free-flowing wine and a deliciously decadent meal cooked expertly by the palace staff.

(Ignis may or may not have hovered around a few nights prior to ensure they made Gladio's 5-tier birthday cake to his personal specifications. If asked, he would lie and insist he didn't interfere. The palace staff was familiar with him and knew to adhere to his wishes.)

Short, pleasant speeches from Clarus and King Regis in Gladio's honor had been delivered at the beginning of the meal and Gladio, who sat next to Ignis, was grinning from ear to ear.

Seating was informal at Gladio's request but King Regis still sat at the head of the table and Noctis was right while Clarus Amicitia was to his left.

They were in the middle of a conversation when Iris clinked her glass to get everyone's attention.

A hush fell over the room. Fifty pairs of eyes turned to her. Iris blushed and glanced at Gladio who was sitting across from her. She stood up and smoothed down her slim-fitting rose-colored evening dress.

“I just wanted to say a few nice things about Gladdy. Um, Gladio,” Iris said. Her voice was high and clear, despite her nervousness. An Amicitia always held her head high.

Ignis slipped his hand over Gladio's thigh and gave him a pleasant squeeze. Gladio glanced at him then focused on his sister. She fidgeted with her earrings.  

“I just wanted to say that Gladdy is the best big brother. Even when I prank him with dolls—"

“Irisss…” Gladio groaned. Now everyone would know he was scared of dolls.

“Woops. Nobody was supposed to know that. Gladio being afraid of dolls is his business. That never leaves this room. Okay?”

Everyone laughed. Regis interrupted slightly to joke about making the secret bound by royal decree, which made everyone laugh good-naturedly. Gladio dropped his head into his hands and shook his head, his shoulders shook with amusement.

Iris waited until the laughter died down. “Anyway. You’ve helped me through so much stuff growing up. You are so patient with your annoying little sister—”

“You’re not annoying, Iris.”

“Well, of course, you’d say that. You’re my brother. A lot of people with big brothers and sisters don’t get to be as close as we are. You make time for me, even with all of your duties, and I appreciate having you to look up to and to watch my back. You made sure I was just as tough as you, and you never treat me like I’m weak or fragile just because I’m a girl. You’re not just my brother, you’re my friend. I just wanted to say that I love you. I want to be just like you when I grow up. Except maybe with a tattoo on my face.”

Clarus laughed at the tattoo joke but he didn’t look so sure if she was kidding or not.

Iris grinned. “Love you, Gladdy. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Iris,” Gladio said, beaming at his sister. Cheeks red, she sat down and took a healthy gulp of her wine.

Prompto suddenly raised his hand. Everyone looked at him, confused. Ignis and Gladio exchanged a bemused look. Noctis slapped a hand over his mouth to conceal surprise.  

“Real quick?” Prompto said. “If ya’ll don’t mind.”

Regis waved an indulgent hand. “Go ahead, my boy.”

Prompto’s face was redder than Iris’. “OK so, when I first met Noctis, I felt like I’d never be cool enough to hang out with these guys,” Prompto waved a vague hand in Gladio and Ignis’ direction. “But Gladio, as soon as he met me, even though he’s like Noct’s ultimate bodyguard and a high-ranking officer in the Crownsguard and stuff, he was like, “You’re a cool guy. Noct needs friends like you in his corner.”

Prompto paused a second to catch his breath. His words were tumbling out so fast it was difficult to catch everything.  “And he never treated me like I was an outcast or didn’t belong around all of these royal people. You may be Lord Amicitia and the Shield the next king, but to me, you’re just Gladio, and I’m totally happy to know you, man. Even if you sometimes put me in really painful headlocks and you kinda punch like a 900-pound gorilla. Happy Birthday.”

Prompto sat down really fast and started to shovel food into his mouth to cover his embarrassment.

“Thanks, man,” Gladio said. “That means a lot.”

“Mmmhmm,” Prompto said, nodding and not looking up.

A heavy, awkward sigh came from Noctis’ direction where he’d been staring at his plate for the past several seconds. He let out a groan as if he was dying, which drew alarm from Ignis and Gladio both.

Noctis pulled himself to his feet. And immediately the entire table started to rise with him, as royal protocol dictated, but Noctis waved everyone off, looking entirely put out by the whole situation.

Once everyone settled back down, Noctis picked up his wine glass, took a very long sip and peeked at Gladio through his bangs. He looked anywhere but directly at him. “You rock, Gladio. Happy Birthday. That’s all.”

Disappointment in Noctis immediately flushed through Ignis.

The prince started to sit back down, but Regis shot him a look so severe that Noctis stood up straight and looked almost like the king he would become. “OK so…hah, I’m back.”

Gladio leaned forward with interest. Ignis looked between Noctis and Gladio. This would be good.

Noctis started his speech, mumbling, but his words became more confident as he talked. “I don’t remember a time when I didn’t know you. For me, you’ve always been a part of my life, and ...yeah I guess that’s because you were assigned to be. You’re my shield, the guy who is supposed to take a hit for me or worse if the occasion calls for it. That’s how you got that scar that looks way too nice on your face.”

Gladio chuckled softly.

“We’ve been through a lot together. You’re patient with me even when I’m being a brat. You’re always there to keep me steady and pull me up when I get knocked down. Even though you’re usually the one knocking me down when we’re sparring. You believe in me, and that means more than I could ever say. Um, you see greatness, and I hope I can live up to your expectations one day. But this isn’t about me, this is about you. You’re a great friend to so many people, and I don’t know what your parents did to make you as awesome as you are, but I’m glad you’re around. You’re the best Shield a prince could have, and the best friend a guy could have — other than Prompto. Don’t get jealous.”

Prompto rolled his eyes and hid behind a bread roll.

Ignis watched Gladio try to discreetly smooth away tears with the back of his hand while everyone was distracted by Noctis and Prompto's little antics. Ignis nudged him gently and slid his hand over his under the table. They entwined their fingers.

“So yeah,” Noctis said, shrugging. “You’re pretty amazing. I know we fight and argue sometimes, but that’s what brothers do. I know it’s cause you care. So uh...you rock or whatever. Happy Birthday. I hate you sometimes, but I uh...y’know…whatever.”

Gladio laughed. Noctis looked so vulnerable as he raised his glass but then hesitated and looked at Ignis. “Uh, Specs— I mean uh...Ignis, you wanna say anything?”

Ignis cleared his throat at being put on the spot. “Well, there’s nothing I could say that would even compare to all the wonderful things already said here today.”

Noctis sat back down and looked at Ignis expectantly. The prince wasn’t going to let Ignis get away without a speech, was he? If he’d had to suffer through that soul-bearing speech, everyone else did as well.

“But I suppose,” Ignis gave Gladio’s hand a final squeeze and then released him and stood up. He straightened his suit and took in the entirety of the room before settling his gaze on Gladio. Naturally, he despised being the center of attention, but he was used to it by now, given his role as royal advisor. He was fully aware of everyone watching them. Their relationship was an open secret among their closest friends, but everyone in this room certainly didn’t know more than rumors, if that. “I’ll keep it brief.”

Gladio smirked slightly but his eyes betrayed him. Ignis knew Gladio had to be near bursting with emotions by now.  

“As our prince said, I don’t remember a time in my life when you weren’t a part of it. We are two halves of a whole by design and birth. Still, the circumstances aside, it has been an honor to be by your side as royal retainers, friends and ...partners.” Ignis held Gladio’s gaze, and he got a wolfish grin in reply. “As long as the stars are above you, I’ll gladly remain by your side, my friend. And even thereafter, by far. Happy Birthday, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

He raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

“To Gladiolus!” Everyone said in unison, raising their glasses. Ignis sank down next to him, wine sweet on his lips, and he leaned in and whispered in his ear while sliding a hand over his thigh under the table.

“You’re loved, my dear. Never forget it.”

“I never will, not with you guys around.”

After dinner, the guests were released to join the rest of the revelers in the main ballroom. Ignis and Gladio spent a few minutes out in the cool spring air on a balcony before joining the others in the ballroom.

The ballroom was immaculate, set in rich, passionate colors. Gladiolus flowers dotted the small tables that edged the massive dance floor. Twinkling lights floated freely in the space overhead, creating an illusion of a night sky.

The space was filled with masked dancers, swirling around the dance floor in suits and dresses of all shades. Noctis, in a volto mask that obscured his entire face, was being led across the dance floor by a masked woman with big,  curly purple hair and beautiful deep brown skin. As she dragged him into dancing position, Ignis wondered if Gladio or himself should intervene.

“Should we do something?” Ignis asked, watching as the mysterious woman said something to Noctis.

“Hmmm, I dunno. Looks like she could whip him into shape,” Gladio said with a snort. Sure enough, the woman had her hands on her hips and Noctis was standing a little taller.

In a shock to them both, Noctis started to reach for her, to assume ballroom position, and she slapped his hand.

“What about now? Shall we rescue him?”

“Nah, wait for it. Besides, this room is filled with guards. He’s fine,” Gladio said, stroking his chin.

The woman gestured as if she was explaining something to him. He stood up straighter and nodded. She held out her hand and he slapped her palm in a high-five. Then they swept into a perfect waltz. By sheer technicality was he leading the dance. Under no circumstances, as far as Ignis could see, was Noctis in control of the situation.

The masked woman said something to Noctis, which made him throw his head back in an uncomfortable laugh, and Ignis relaxed. He was sure she was just someone’s assertive daughter trying to move up in the world. Assertiveness always did Noctis some good, even if he was already betrothed to Lady Lunafreya.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Gladio muttered.

“Incredible. We need to find out who she is and recruit her into the Crownsguard immediately,” Ignis’ attention left Noctis and landed on Prompto.

Prompto, wearing an outlandish mask more suitable to a jester, was dancing with a brown-skinned woman with long dreadlocks and a flower mask obscuring her features. She towered over him considerably, but Prompto was keeping up with her and seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Iris, wearing a lightweight half mask similar to that of her brother’s, was dancing with a group, laughing and carrying on, having a great time.

Gladio’s friend Sania Yeagre was talking to several members of the Kingsglaive, and they were all looking at her in awe. Ignis couldn’t imagine what the eccentric scientist was saying.

King Regis watched contently from his perch. Clarus was near the throne, entertaining conversation with Ignis’ parents. The Amicitias and Scientias always got along, even more so now that they shared the secret of their sons’ relationship.

“I’d say this is a good turn out,” Ignis said.

Gladio, looked down at him, peacock mask and all. “Doesn’t get any better than this.”

Ignis extended a gloved hand and tilted his phoenix mask up at Gladio’s. “Shall we?”

Gladio’s partial mask did nothing to hide his surprise. “You sure? I thought you didn’t like putting our relationship on display.”

“Damn that. Let them talk,” Ignis said softly. “As long as we have the king’s blessing, there’s nothing they can do about it anyway.”

His heart thundered in his chest. He knew how much Gladio wanted them to be more public about their relationship, but Ignis hated public displays of affection and wanted to appear to be the picture of protocol. After only bringing it up once, Gladio never mentioned it again. He’d give this gift to Gladio on his birthday.

Gladio’s gloved hand was warm, large and comforting around his. They stepped onto the dance floor and Gladio swept them into a waltz. Ignis gazed into his eyes, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Yes, he was acutely aware of eyes on him, but he ignored it.

They danced close to one another, thighs and chests occasionally brushing. Gladio’s free hand was warm at the small of his back. Ignis slid his free hand from Gladio’s shoulder up to his neck and into his hair. He inhaled the scent of his cologne and closed his eyes. Everything around them melted away.

Ignis pressed his lips softly to Gladio’s, sliding his eyes closed as Gladio met his kiss and slipped his tongue between his lips. They remained like that for a while, swaying in the middle of the dance floor, declaring their love in front of king and country.

When the kiss broke, Ignis’ face was hot but he focused solely on Gladio, who was also quite flushed. Ignis cupped the back of his neck and spoke warmly against his lips. “You know, I can’t stay away from you.”

“You’re the best gift.”

“No. You are. Happy Birthday, Gladiolus.”

* * *

Hours later, the spring air was chilly against Ignis’ skin. Yet, it did little to sober him from his overindulgence in Altissian wines. He nearly tripped as he and Gladio walked toward a waiting limousine. The driver had the decency to keep a stiff upper lip as the royal adviser fixed him with a glare.

Gladio’s hand was firm and pleasant on his lower back as they settled into the limo’s warm, leather interior. Preemptively, Gladio pressed a button to roll up the partition between them and the driver.

Ignis scooted close to Gladio and planted his palm flat on his chest, toying with his tie. He licked his wine-stained lips and tilted his chin up to focus on his lover. “This was really nice. Did you enjoy?”

Gladio grinned at his slurring, simplistic words. He always sounded far more common when wine was flowing into his system. Not many people knew that the way he spoke was intentionally precise. He was often asked if he was from somewhere outside of Lucis because of it. He still had his distinct accent, but his speech was extremely relaxed when he was intoxicated. 

“Yeah, I did. This was great," Gladio said.

The city began to move behind the tinted glass of the vehicle. Traffic from the palace would be at a crawl tonight.

Ignis rested against Gladio, whose arm crept around his waist. His chin was familiar and warm atop Ignis’ head.

Quite innocently, Ignis’ gaze dropped down to Gladio’s crotch. It was mostly dark in the cabin, with the exception of faint light filtering in from street lights and the glare of the palace. Yet, he fixated on the spot. His imagination wandered to the treasure beneath.

“Hey,” Gladio mumbled. It was times like these that he envied his friend for having a superior intolerance to the booze berry.

Ignis scooted even closer until there was absolutely no space between them.

The limousine rode smoothly for a bit, came to a stop, and then resumed. It was going to be like this for the entire ride. Gods, he just wanted to go home and let Gladio fuck him into his king mattress.

Gladio spoke softly, warm breath tickling his skin. “You smell nice.”

“I do?”

“Mmmmhmm. Like mint and coffee.”

“I like coffee.”

“I like _you._ ”

“I like you too. Better than coffee. Shh, don’t tell anyone.”

Gladio’s laugh was a low rumble. Idly, Ignis smoothed the silk of Gladio’s shirt and concentrated on the contours of his muscles beneath. Gladio shifted under his touch. Ignis’ hand traveled over the silk of his shirt and crept down the soft fabric of his pants and firm thighs. His friend shifted again, separating his thighs. Ignis’ hand slid to the softer, sensitive flesh on the inside of his thigh and his fingers coyly brushed the stiffening lump straining against his pants.

Ignis giggled an undignified sound. “Insatiable.”

Gladio laughed through his nose. “You started it, sweetheart.”

Gloved hands slipped under his chin and stroked his jaw, guiding his face up. Soft lips tasting of wine and sugar pressed against his. Gladio drew him in closer. Ignis let his own hand finish the journey and stroke Gladio through his pants.

A low moan from Gladio rumbled down his throat. Gladio pulled him into his lap until he was straddling him. The kiss deepened, and Ignis ground against his lover, his own need clawing at him in earnest. Watching Gladio be beautiful and perfect all night had lit quite a fire in him. There was something erotic about doing this with a stranger nearby, but he wasn’t drunk enough to go all the way.

He untucked Gladio’s shirt and greedily roamed the flat planes of his chest. Gladio’s tongue was hot and sweet in his mouth, his hands were firm around Ignis’ ass. As the limousine moved through traffic, Ignis broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Gladio’s long, elegant neck. His lover groaned and moaned very softly, and the fact that Gladio was trying so hard to control his usually boisterous vocalizations tipped Ignis over the edge.

“When we get home...” Ignis spoke hotly against his ear, but he trailed off.

Gladio’s hand slipped down between the cleft of his cheeks, pressing into the fabric that separated him from where they both wanted him to be. Ignis ground against him in earnest, rewarded by sparks of pleasure as Gladio pressed up to meet him.

“I’m gonna take you apart piece by piece,” Gladio mumbled. There was a low growl in his throat, a promise.

Ignis swallowed down his quickening pulse. “I like the sound of that.”

When the limousine dropped them off, they quickly rushed into the apartment building, kissing feverishly on the elevator, and stumbled down the hall to Gladio’s apartment. Gladio fumbled with his key, shoved the door open, and tugged Ignis inside by the lapels of his jacket.

Soft lights automatically turned on to greet them.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Ignis’ back was forced against it. Clothes were hastily removed and kicked away while they stroked, clutched, and kissed one another. There was a click of a bottle of lube being opened — Gladio had a small bottle in his pockets evidently, Ignis was too horny and intoxicated to give a shit about the logistics.

Gladio wrapped his strong arms around him and hooked Ignis’ left leg around his waist. Ignis managed to balance on the right. He pressed his hardness against Gladio’s, which was thick and slick with lubrication, as they ground together against the wall, breathing heavily, moaning like animals in heat. Gladio teased him open and then picked him up entirely.. He wrapped his legs around Gladio, wide open and waiting.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis moaned as thick flesh filled him, making him feel whole. “Yes….stars above….”

“I told ya, you’re the best gift, Iggy,” Gladio hissed hotly against his ear as he moved inside of him.

“And,” Ignis gasped as Gladio’s girth sent delicious pleasure sparking through him, “You can have me however you like as much as you'd like.”

Gladio chuckled and kissed him, driving in deeper. He was utterly exposed and helpless in this position, and he fucking loved it.

He pressed his fingers into Gladio’s muscular back and clung to him the best he could. Gladio surged into him, causing Ignis’ back to repeatedly bump the wall. He buried his face in Gladio’s neck, trembling as his lover moved deliciously inside of him. His glasses dug into his face, but he didn’t care. It felt so good. Too good.

“Ugh, hold on,” Gladio growled. They were on the move.

In the dark, Ignis’ world turned upside down for a second, then his back hit soft, fresh sheets and pillows, all while he was still connected to Gladio. His lover’s heavy, comforting body covered him. Penetration deepened. Ignis spread his hips and gave in to sheer pleasure.

Gladio moaned deep in his throat, pushing into him, gripping him with his big, warm hands. “I love you.”

“I love you, Gladiolus,” Ignis managed through gritted teeth. He wasn’t going to last. “Eternity with you. That's what I want.”

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that.”

Gladio’s lips pressed into his neck and his teeth grazed him just how he liked it, sending shocks of pleasure through him. With his thrusts, his lover was taking no prisoners. Ignis was an incoherent mess. “Take me. Take me apart.”

“Iggy….” Gladio spoke against his ear, tongue, and lips wet and warm while his hand held Ignis’ leaking erection in an expert grip. As he talked, he punctuated his words with several sharp thrusts. “Thanks...for everything. You're the best thing to - ungh - ever happen to me.”

“My….pleas-ahhhh...ah!!” Like a shock, his pleasure shot up and out of him, cutting off his reply and turning it into a loud moan that he would be embarrassed by if he wasn’t drunk. He peaked, heat shooting up through his core. Limp, moaning, and writhing beneath Gladio’s warmth, he held on as Gladio served him with deep thrust after deep thrust.

His lover came, not with a roar, but with series of gasps and low growls, driving into him, filling him to the hilt, until his seed filled Ignis. They kissed lazily, whispering incoherent, sweet nothings to one another.

When it was all said and done, they laid there, spent and covered in sweat and passion.  Body humming happily, Ignis curled his body around Gladio’s in their warm cocoon.

He spoke softly in the dark room, pressing warm lips to Gladio’s collarbone. “Did you have a good day?”

Warm lips pressed against the top of his head in reply. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”


End file.
